La Danse de la Vélane
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS/UA - Cette nuit-là, ils avaient juste parlé. Parlé de leurs vies de déchéance et de doutes. Leurs vies d'enfants de la rue.


Les personnages appartiennent à** J.K Rowling**.

_Un petit UA écrit il y a quelques temps déjà. Rien de joyeux, juste des sentiments. _

_Et puis _**M **_parce qu'il y a un léger, très léger lemon._

* * *

Musique - Saez, _S'en Aller_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Danse de la Vélane

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il fait sombre, dans la petite chambre au-dessus du café « Le France ». La pièce est dénuée de chaleur, elle sent la poussière et l'humidité. La lumière de la lune se fraie difficilement un chemin à travers les épais rideaux qui habillent les fenêtres salies par la pluie. Une odeur âcre et étouffante se mêle à celle de la poussière. Une odeur de cigarette que l'on vient d'allumer. Dans un coin de la pièce, une femme se tient dans un fauteuil. Face à un miroir, elle se contemple, assise nonchalamment dans un siège dont le dossier est défoncé par le temps et l'usure. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, elle observe le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir.

Elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui tombent lourdement sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux bleus détaillent chaque parcelle de son corps, comme pour se souvenir de qui elle est. Une fumée blanche s'échappe de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle fois qu'elle tire une bouffée de cancer. Sa peau est pâle, sa peau est malade. Et son corps est maigre, et ses longs doigts fins portent la cigarette une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir prune qui glisse le long de ses épaules, elle frissonne mais ne bouge pas.

Elle est d'une beauté rare, d'une beauté illusoire comme il en existe peu. Dans une autre vie, cette beauté aurait été reconnue de tous. Elle aurait éclipsé toutes les autres. Elle a cette mélancolie dans le regard qui laisse transparaître un vécu omniprésent. Elle est d'une beauté pâle et étincelante de douleur. Une beauté des bas-fonds. Et, sur sa peau diaphane, la lune fait danser ses rayons sur son corps.

On frappe à la porte, elle écrase machinalement son mégot sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle se lève, gracieuse, comme un courant d'air. Elle ajuste son peignoir et le remonte sur ses épaules. Ses pieds nus la guident jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Dans un grincement sonore, elle entre-ouvre cette dernière. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide dans l'ouverture avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, reconnaissant l'intrus. Elle se détourne de la porte et va se poster devant la fenêtre encadrée de grands rideaux sombres qui tombent lourdement sur le sol. Elle sonde la rue qui semble s'éveiller. Un lampadaire éclaire d'une lumière dansante les pavés défoncés de la route. La porte se ferme et elle sent derrière elle que la présence se rapproche.

« - Je t'avais demandé de ne plus revenir. dit-elle, une certaine émotion dans la voix. »

A ces mots, elle sent des tas de sentiments l'assaillirent. La colère. L'envie. Le chagrin. Surtout le chagrin. Le silence tombe elle cherche à reprendre ses esprits. D'une main lente et gracile elle dessine des formes circulaires sur la vitre froide. Elle attend qu'il parle. Mais rien ne vient. Elle sent qu'elle va défaillir si elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Alors elle reste de dos, à regarder les femmes qui commencent à affluer sur les pavés.

« - Mais je suis là. répondit l'homme dans son dos. Je suis là pour toi, ma douce Fleur. »

« - Sais-tu seulement ce que je suis ? hurle-t-elle en se retournant. »

Fleur esquisse un mouvement mais se retrouve incapable de bouger lorsque ses yeux rencontrent celui de l'homme. Et elle se sent mise à nue, comme à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux verts sur elle. Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants, inspire de grande goulées d'air. Elle cherche désespérément un souffle de vie dans cette pièce sombre. Mais elle ne respire que l'odeur du tabac froid.

« - Et alors ? demande-t-il. »

« - Et alors je suis une putain. dit-elle. Et toi, tu n'as rien. Pas même un endroit où loger. Je sais bien que Remus t'héberge. Mais pour combien de temps, encore ? Nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Aucun. »

« - Tu n'es pas une putain. reprit-il. Tu es une fille de la nuit. Une fille qui n'a pas eut le choix. C'est toi-même qui me l'as expliqué. »

« - Peu importe le nom que tu emploies. Ca ne change rien, Bill. Pars, maintenant. »

Il s'avance doucement vers elle. Elle recule brusquement avant de se heurter aux carreaux de la fenêtre derrière elle. Il ne veut pas la blesser. Elle le sait. Mais elle craint de ne pouvoir tenir ses résolutions si elle le laisse s'approcher trop près. L'idée lui vient d'ouvrir le battant et de laisser le vent l'emporter, six mètres plus bas. Elle est presque sûre qu'il la suivrait de près. Mais elle ne veut pas de cela.

Bill est un pauvre garçon d'une vingtaine d'année qu'elle a rencontré un jour d'hiver, il y a un an. Elle se souvient, lorsqu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois. Elle l'avait trouvé incroyablement beau, malgré la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et ses cheveux roux, lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte du bordel. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, Remus, plus vieux de quelques années. Ils étaient le parfait miroir l'un de l'autre. Bill se tenait, les épaules voûtées, le regard fuyant. L'autre se tenait droit, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

Toutes les filles du bordel s'étaient alors mises à tourner autour du plus assuré. Sauf elle. Fleur avait choisit de monter dans sa chambre. Elle détestait ce genre d'homme. Prétentieux et hautain. Après tout, elle le savait, elle ne devait pas faire de distinction entre les clients. Parce qu'ils étaient tous mis au même niveau, du moment qu'ils paient. Mais ce soir-là, elle avait fait une exception. Et elle s'était terrée dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'avait rejoint, l'homme aux cheveux roux. Et ils n'avaient rien fait, cette nuit-là. Ils avaient juste parlé. Parlé de leurs vies de déchéance et de doutes. Leurs vies d'enfants de la rue.

« - Fleur, regarde-moi. dit-il tout bas. »

« - Je suis malade, Bill. dit-elle, amère. J'ai vus un médecin, il dit que ce sont mes poumons. Il dit qu'il ne me reste que quatre mois. »

« - Tu mens. »

Fleur ne décèle aucune colère dans la voix de l'homme. Juste de l'incompréhension et du chagrin, aussi. Et ça la brise de devoir dire que non, elle ne ment pas. Car elle ne ment pas. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle crache du sang et la fièvre la rend folle alors qu'elle doit gagner sa vie. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle sait qu'elle va mourir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle sonde les yeux de Bill, et elle sent quelques larmes qui se mettent à affluer sur ses joues. Elle se sent coupable.

« - Non. murmure-t-elle. Tu comprends maintenant, Bill ? Tu comprends que je ne suis pas faite pour le bonheur ? Tu devrais me fuir au lieu de me poursuivre. »

Il se détourne d'elle et erre dans la pièce. Il est sonné et profondément blessé de la nouvelle. Il vacille un peu, sous le coup du chagrin. Il aurait tout donné pour ce papillon de nuit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le suive n'importe où. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle survive. Sur un meuble bas, au fond de la pièce, il remarque un phonographe. Ses pieds le guident jusqu'à lui. Un disque s'y trouve déjà, il pose le bras du phonographe dessus et une mélodie s'élève dans l'air lourd de la pièce. Ce sont des violons qui se lamentent. Il se rappelle alors que Fleur a toujours aimé le violon. Les notes transpercent son âme et il sent qu'il va défaillir. Des mains s'enroulent autour de sa taille et il se retourne. Devant lui, Fleur pleure en silence. Il écarte une mèche blonde de ses yeux pour la ramener derrière ses oreilles. _Elle est magnifique_.

Elle pose sa tête contre son torse et ses bras l'encerclent toujours. Doucement, Bill emprisonne ses épaules et il niche son nez dans ses cheveux. Jamais il ne veut oublier l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle a l'odeur des jardins fleuris, des champs de blés et de l'air frais. Elle a l'odeur de la vie. Elle commence alors à l'entraîner lentement dans une danse timide. Sa tête toujours logée contre son torse, ses larmes mouillant son veston, elle voudrait qu'il l'étouffe en silence. Ses pieds nus contre le parquet émettent un bruit feutré. Il se laisse alors aller.

Elle le guide à travers la pièce. Il ne sait pas danser. Mais lorsqu'elle le prend par la main et qu'elle tourbillonne, il s'en fiche. Elle s'écarte de lui, les yeux obstinément clos, puis elle revient. Dans son peignoir prune, elle tourne, elle vole. Et la musique s'arrête. Mais leurs pas ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils dansent encore quelques minutes en silence, sans s'échanger un seul mot ni un seul regard. Ils s'arrêtent finalement. Elle relève son visage sur lui, il perçoit ses craintes et son chagrin. Ca lui fend le cœur.

Doucement, avec lenteur, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Elle vient frôler ses lèvres et il enserre sa taille. Il voudrait l'étreindre jusqu'à la consumer. Elle pose ses mains sur son visage, du bout des doigts elle effleure sa cicatrice avant de venir les placer derrière sa nuque. C'est un baiser au goût amer. Un goût de chagrin et de regrets. Elle l'entraîne alors sur le rebord du lit qui trône dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Elle le fait basculer sur ce dernier sans jamais cesser de l'étreindre. Elle veut le marquer au fer rouge sur peau.

Bill cherche à la repousser. Il ne veut pas d'elle, pas comme ça. Pas ce soir. Mais elle insiste et il perçoit ses sanglots qui la font hoqueter parfois. Il ne comprend qu'à cet instant à quel point il est fou d'elle. De cette femme de la nuit qu'il ne possédera jamais vraiment. Parce que même la mort cherche à lui enlever. Elle se redresse alors, il scrute son visage des yeux. Elle sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes qu'elle essuie vivement.

« - Tu m'emmèneras loin, n'est-ce pas ? En Angleterre, par exemple ? Ou en Amérique. J'ai toujours voulus voyager. »

« - Oui. bredouille-t-il. Je t'emmènerais là où tu voudras. »

Au-dessus de lui, elle reste silencieusement quelques secondes. Elle dénoue alors lentement son peignoir. Il glisse sur son corps pâle et elle est nue. Elle est nue mais il ne peut fixer autre chose que ses yeux qui l'avalent. Il est happé par le bleu azuréen de ses prunelles malades. De ses mains, elle défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sans un mot et sans jamais décrocher son regard du sien. Avec Fleur, il l'a toujours sut, ça n'a jamais était une histoire charnelle, ça a toujours été une histoire de regard. Et avec elle, c'est toujours plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Les regards qu'ils échangent sont les plus belles promesses qui soient.

Fleur continue de déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsque ses doigts défont le dernier bouton, elle écarte le tissu du torse de l'homme. Elle effleure la peau froide de Bill avant de remonter vers ses épaules et de faire glisser l'étoffe le long de ses bras. C'est doux, c'est lent. Mais il est incapable de bouger, elle l'immobilise de son regard. Puis ses mains redescendent et elles défont le bas de son pantalon. Ils se retrouvent nus.

Lentement, elle glisse sur lui. Il se sent partir, elle commence à danser. Une danse lente et sensuelle. Il oublie où il se trouve, où il va. Il ne voit qu'elle et ses cheveux blonds qui s'emmêlent. Parfois, elle jette sa tête en arrière en crispant ses mains. Il perçoit des soupirs qui lui échappent. Il se redresse. Il cherche ses lèvres. Elle les lui offre maladroitement, grisée par les sensations qui l'assaillent. Et il voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime à en mourir. Mais sa gorge est serrée, les sons restent bloqués. La valse délicate devient un tango enflammé. Leurs mouvements sont précipités et leurs bouches se touchent à peine. Il n'y a que leurs regards qui s'accrochent encore. Il passe une main dans son dos, il la ramène un peu plus près de lui. Ils dansent toujours. Fleur jette une dernière fois sa tête en arrière avant qu'elle ne lui agrippe fermement les cheveux. Bill la regarde se crisper, et il n'y tient plus. Il la rejoint dans sa danse infernale.

Fleur reprend son souffle, lentement. Sa gorge brûle et sa peau frissonne. Mais elle est bien, son front contre celui de son amant. Elle relâche sa prise sur ses cheveux roux avant de les caresser machinalement. Puis sa main retombe et elle échange un regard lourd avec Bill. Elle se détourne de lui et s'assoie sur le rebord du lit. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la lune haute dans le ciel.

« - Il faut que tu partes. murmure-t-elle. Il faut que tu oublies cette maison et les filles qui y sont. Ce n'est pas une vie digne de ce nom. »

« - Les filles ? dit-il. Il n'y a que toi, Fleur. Il n'y aura jamais que toi. poursuivit-il en la rejoignant sur le bord du lit. »

« - Pars. dit-elle à nouveau alors qu'elle rassemblait sa maigre volonté. Dans une autre vie, peut-être. »

« - Je t'aime, Fleur. chuchote-t-il à son oreille. »

« - On n'aime pas les filles de bordel. On les paie. On les brise. On les laisse. Mais on ne les aime pas, jamais. murmure-t-elle, anéantie de lui infliger cela. »

Ces paroles le brise. Il reste silencieux alors qu'elle fixe la lune avec insistance. Il comprend qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Il prend sa chemise, son pantalon. Il s'habille. Il voudrait la soigner de son mal. Mais elle ne veut pas. Debout, il observe son visage alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Elle est paisible et résignée. De toute évidence, ça n'aurait pas marché. Il voudrait l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais il ne peut pas. Il reste de longues minutes à la contempler en silence. Et puis il part, à contre cœur. Il la laisse dans sa chambre, seule encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci est la dernière. Cela lui demande toute son énergie pour ne pas faire demi-tour et l'enlever de cet endroit froid et humide. Il a l'impression qu'il l'enterre déjà. Ce lui détruit les os et l'âme. Mais Fleur, elle était déjà morte.

Il le savait depuis le début, depuis le jour où il avait aperçue, perdue au milieu des autres filles de joie. Elle avait quitté la pièce sans un bruit. Il avait sut qu'elle serait différente des autres. Il n'avait plus compté le nombre de paroles échangées et de nuits passées ensemble. Il n'avait plus compté le nombre de cigarettes consommées. Il aurait dû, parce que c'était en train de la tuer. Il ne la reverra plus, Fleur. _Cet endroit sera sa tombe._

* * *

_Vous étiez prévenus! Rien de joyeux. _

_Cet OS date de quelques mois, mais il me tenait à coeur pour une raison que j'ignore._

Melancholia.


End file.
